


All Around Lance Love

by Persepinecone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Gay, Lance's Birthday, M/M, Voltron, hunk likes to cook, klance, pidgeon, shallura - Freeform, some angst at the beginning but i swear it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persepinecone/pseuds/Persepinecone
Summary: It's Lance's birthday but nobody remembers. Or so it seems. Everyone actually planned a big surprise party and Keith gives Lance the best. present. ever.This is a little fic I wrote for Lance's birthday! I love him so much like i can't





	All Around Lance Love

            Lance’s peaceful sleep was interrupted rudely by a loud knock on his door.

            “Lance! C’mon dude, you’re gonna miss breakfast!” Hunk yelled, somehow gently, through the door. Lance groaned and rolled off of his bed onto the floor. He looked up and on his calander read **_IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!!_** Lance wrote this himself, still attempting to shake his worry of forgetting his home. His family, his friends, his _birthday_. He stopped himself there. _C’mon, Lance, it’s your birthday! Be happy! A day (finally) all about you!_ He got up, dressed, and out of his room now with a newly-found pep in his step. His happiness was forcefully extracted from him, however, when he finally reached the dining hall. The castle wasn’t decorated. Not even the dining hall. Nobody had said happy birthday to him, not even Hunk.

            “What has you so happy?” Keith had asked as he consumed his apple-cinnamon oatmeal hunk had made. Lance had fought his sudden urge to cry and replied with a simple “Nothing”. His expression dropped and Keith had pressed,

            “Hey, you okay? Don’t let me get you down, you’ve gotta be our ladies-man when we reach the planet Rotès today.” _Shit, is that today?_ Lance had totally forgot about how they had a few of Zarkon’s lower command ships on planet Rotès to take care of. _Did they forget? How could Hunk forget? Even Pidge? Pidge knows everything…_ Lance continued to ask himself these types of questions as they boarded their lions and flew off to the planet.

            “It’s gonna be a little weird without Allura on the Com, isn’t it?” Shiro decided to ask, as Allura told them she wasn’t feeling well and would be bedridden all day. Coran would be popping on to check their status, but otherwise their only connection to the castle would be for emergencies. The other Paladins grunted in agreement, yet Lance couldn’t even do that. He was overwhelmed with sadness. Thankfully, Lance used the battle to blow off steam. He fought harder and faster and with more passion than anyone else on the team. His shots were more on point than ever, and he barely heard his fellow Paladins talking into his ear.

**_//MEANWHILE, IN THE CASTLE OF LIONS//_ **

“Oh, Coran! You’ll get glitter all over!” Allura laughed out, watching Coran unwrapping a coil of wire with string hanging off that looked (uncannily) like a coloured spider’s web. The coil, however, looked as though it had soaked in bucket of glitter. As he pulled it out of the wrappings, glitter spilled all over the floor and onto his outfit.

            “Yes, but wouldn’t he like it more?” Coran asked with his own giggle. They all knew from the Mall Sparkles incident that Lance was, indeed, a fan of glitter. The blue-eyed boy would certainly come back to a treat after the battle.

 “What? Oh, just don’t try as hard. Keep them alive, of course, but don’t help them as much.” Allura looked over at Coran, “We need as much time as we can get.” Pidge had engineered a special Com line to just connect Shiro to Allura, and added a switch on his helmet to fidget between the public line and their private one. Allura turned back to the machine Pidge had also created to blow bubbles. Apparently, Alteans had bubbles. Big ones. That didn’t pop. As soon as Hunk had heard of these, he _knew_ they would be perfect substitutes for balloons at Lance’s party. She blew so many bubbles, they covered the ceiling of the lounge area. After the bubbles and makeshift streamers were in place, Allura and Coran set to work on putting up the banner. They all stayed up late the previous night coming up with ideas, baking, and painting _this_. The background was different shades of blue so perfectly placed that it looked like the ocean. The words, however, were more meaningful.

**_//BACK TO 2:30 AM THAT NIGHT/MORNING//_ **

“Happy Birthday?” Pidge asked, hand under their chin.

            “No, that’s too simple. This has to be perfect, it’s going to kill me seeing him thinking we forgot. This _has_ to make up for it,” Hunk stated, worry in his eyes. Though he had come up with the idea, he hated it. He knew it was going to crush Lance for him to think they all forgot about his birthday.

            “Happy Birthday, We Love You?” Allura questioned, skeptical at her own words.

            “That’s like, the _worst_ Hallmark card ever,” Shiro said, laughing.

            “How about ‘Happy Birthday, Sharpshooter’?” Keith asked, every head turning towards him leaning against the wall.

            “Oh my god, Keith, that’s genius! He’ll love it!” Hunk exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the floor. He went on to pick the colours as Keith sat back, a smirk on his face.

**_//AFTER THE BATTLE//_ **

The Paladins pulled into their respective hangars, four giddy and one near tears. While Lance stumbled out, Pidge skipped about him.

            “Great work, Lance! You really carried us today!” Lance just shrugged. He wasn’t up for compliments. Not now, on his forgotten day. Lance was the last one to walk into the lounge area, and a confused expression crossed his face as he saw… was that… glitter? He looked up and he _screamed_. Literally. A yelp escaped his mouth as he gazed upon the beautiful, blue, _very_ glittery room. Glitter-soaked streamers were strung around the walls and bubble-balloons were huddled on the ceiling and floated around the room. Lance poked a nearby one expecting it to pop, but it just accelerated towards Shiro. Lance’s smile grew and grew until it completely stopped -like his heart- when he looked at the most beautiful banner he had ever seen. He was staring at the ocean. Except the ocean said the most amazing thing he had ever heard, and he was reading it off a paper.

_Happy Birthday, Sharpshooter!_

Gleamed at him in a metallic aquamarine. He was on the verge of tears. Scratch that, he was balling. He sat on the floor and cried into his hands, but through them you could see his grin. Hunk and Pidge sat down on either side of him, starting a Group Hug™. As soon as everyone was squeezing Lance harder than he thought he could have bared, he hiccupped out,

            “I love you guys.”

            Hunk was the one to speak up after minutes of all-around Lance Love™.

            “Okay, I could hug Lance For Forever, but I made a cake for a reason, people.” Lance gasped and squeezed out of the huddle in search of said cake. Shiro basically had to hold him down on the sofa while they awaited the others’ return with the cake. They soon returned, and Lance melted at the sight of  his beautiful birthday cake. Blue frosting spread across a double-decker cake, with black frosting that read _For the happiest friend, Paladin, ladies-man, and dork in the universe_. Lance nearly burst into tears again, and a tear rolled down his cheek when he tasted red velvet with cream cheese frosting.

            “How did you even manage to get it to taste like this, Hunk? It’s amazing, truly amazing,” Lance admired, looking up with blue lips.

            “Magic. Magic motivated by best friend-ness,” Hunk said with a laugh.

            “Present time! Lance, you’ve got gifts!” Coran exclaimed, jumping up from his seat on the couch. He ran from the room, presumably to retrieve them, and Lance’s expression changed to surprise.

            “You guys got me p-presents?” Lance asked, looking at his fellow Paladins. He expected _some_ things. Decorations, a cake _maybe_ , but presents, too? Did they all really care that much? Birthdays were always a big deal with his family, but not with many others. It wasn’t exactly “normal” to have a birthday party at eighteen years old. The thought of his family made him falter, but he quickly brought himself back when Coran and Allura came back with five gifts, varying in size and colour. The first box he chose was glittery and pink. The tag read “Lance ♥” in curly letters and pink ink. He looked up to see Allura’s blush on her cheeks. Smirking, he tore the paper off and gazed upon a collection of unfamiliar bottles and jars. In yellow pen, written over blue letters he didn’t recognize, read _Altean face and hair products. Special stuff!_ Lance looked up at Allura with an open-mouthed smile.

“This. Is. Amazing! Thank you! I was just about to run out of most of mine! Thank you so much!” Lance exclaimed as Allura smiled and her blush increased as everyone looked at her. Shiro put his hand on her thigh and shot her a reassuring smile before turning back to Lance.

            “Oh! Open mine next! It’s this one!” Hunk said, handing Lance the (also sparkly) yellow present with a tag scrawled with Lance’s name. He opened the oddly shaped package to reveal a neon blue quantum powered water pistol. Lance was bursting with excitement.

            “Okay, we are _scheduling_ a water gun fight! You guys are going _down_!” Lance yelled, laughing with a joy none of them had seen in a while. He playfully aimed the gun at each of his fellow paladins, lingering a little too long on Keith, attractively leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. Lance quickly looked away and moved on to the next present so nobody would see his blush. He had selected the gray box with shiny black ribbon. Looking at Shiro smiling, he tore open the wrappings and looked inside the white cardboard box. Blue tissue paper blocked his vision and he excitedly pulled it out. The next thing that came out of the box was a pair of blue socks matching Lance’s armor. All of the Paladins laughed and Lance cracked a joke.

            “Traditional fatherly gifts? I’m so happy to have a dad like you, Shiro.”

            “First of all, you’re a great son, and second of all, I never asked for this,” Shiro said, laughing whole-heartedly. Lance pulled out the only other item in the box, a book entitled _Every Last Word_.

            “Oh, my god, Shiro. You didn’t! No way, no way, no way! Thank you so much! This was my _favorite_ book at the garrison! I’m going to read this until I memorize it to annoy you guys, now,” Lance said, laughing.

            “Oh, what have I done?” Shiro dramatically placed his arm over his eyes as if he were a damsel in distress. Damsel, no. Distress, _always_. They all continued laughing as he picked up an orange card with a poorly drawn mustache on it. He opened it up and a smaller card fell out. He picked it up and read the inside of the birthday card, which read in a rectangular shape, _Free Jacket stitch coupon!_ Lance laughed and smiled at Coran. A hole just ripped in his jacket’s pocket yesterday, and even though he could sew it himself, he was grateful.

            “That card there in your hand is what you might know as a “gift card” for the space mall we visit. It’s got a charge of 800 GAC, so when we go next, you can spend it at any store you’d like,” Coran said, smiling at the expression on Lance’s face.

            “No way! Really? Oh my god that’s so cool!” Lance yelled, already thinking of what he would buy. He studied the card for a second more and put it down. He grabbed the last box on the table; it was green with hearts of a darker hue decorating it. Pidge sat up proudly, their work about to be unveiled. Lance hurriedly ripped the paper off and peered inside the box. He pulled out a pair of shiny blue headphones, little dots glowing on them.

            “What are those?” Coran asked, curious. Nobody revealed their gifts, so everyone was surprised by each present.

            “They’re headphones I made for Lance. They detect your mood and play what music you want to hear at that specific moment. They’re actually really cool because sometimes you don’t know what music you wanted to hear until they put it on,” Pidge explained, everyone nodding in understanding. Everyone, except Lance of course, who was now jumping up and down squeezing Pidge in a tight hug.

            “Thank you Pidge! Thank you, thank you, thank you! These are the coolest!” He put Pidge back on the floor and turned towards everyone else, no longer jumping. “Everything was. Thank you all so much! This was the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

            “But wait, there’s more,” Hunk said with fake mystery. “Keith still hasn’t given you his present.” Lance turned his eyes on the black-haired boy now walking towards him. Keith handed the birthday boy a small piece of folded paper. Lance unfolded it and read,

_Your best friend likes this room the most, to find your gift, this is where you’ll have to coast._

            “Keith, what the hell? Keith? Keeiiith?” Lance turned and Keith was nowhere to be found. “What the hell does this mean?” Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk read the clue and began to help him figure it out.

            “The kitchen, of course,” Allura said after reading the clue.

            “Oooh, duh. Why didn’t we think of that? Let’s go guys!” Lance said and bounded off in the direction of the kitchen.

            “What is he up to?” Shiro asked before they followed the Blue Paladin. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, but Pidge smirked as they did it.

**//mini time skip//**

“Ugh, where is it?” Lance questioned, searching the kitchen. He scrambled around, what he was looking for clearly not in plain sight. The others began to help, and Lance ran over when Hunk found a slip of paper in the oven.

            “ _Another_ clue?” Lance asked, but the venom wasn’t there. He was having a great time with everyone. He read the clue aloud this time;

_Drive your life in your own direction, take the wheel and have your fun._

            “Hmmm, the hangar?” Pidge asked.

            “I don’t think so, because, I don’t know I think he’d be more specific if it were that, like which lion and all,” Lance disagreed, deep in thought.

            “The bridge!” Hunk exclaimed as the idea came to him.

            “Yes, Hunk! Off we go!” Lance said and ran away once more.

**//mini time skip//**

            They wandered around the large room, looking for a gift or slip of paper. Neither was found. Just as Lance was about to suggest that they went to the wrong room, however, something caught his blue eyes. On his station, a shiny blue piece of paper lied stagnantly.

            “Guys! I found it! It’s another clue!” Lance exclaimed, and read aloud once more;

_Oh, we spent all that time trying to arrive, for a visit that lasted in minutes, barely five._

            “Alright, now he’s just being general. What the _hell_ is this supposed to mean?” Lance asked, confused by the riddle.

            “Well, what took you two a lot of time and trouble to get there, but you couldn’t stay?” Shiro asked, trying to be helpful.

            “I don’t know, we don’t spend much time alone because of the whole “defenders of the universe” stuff and living in the same castle as five other people,” Lance said, trying his best not to sound irritated as he tried to unravel the mystery. “I mean, there was that time we talked in the lounge area, but we weren’t trying to get anywhere. We trained together a little bit, but again, no destination. Oh, and then there was that awkward time when the elevator stopped wor- OH MY GOD THE POOL!” Lance ran off without explanation, muttering something about “stupid Altean pools” and “I can’t believe he was referencing that”.

            “Well, guess we’re going to the pool,” Hunk said, taking off after Lance. The rest of them shrugged and followed.

**//mini time skip//**

            Lance stood where he and Keith did when discovering the Altean equivalent to a pool. He was laughing. Hysterically. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Keith just said “Stupid Altean pools”. He resisted the urge to say, “Keith your Galra is showing” every time he thought about it now. Even when his fellow members of Team Voltron arrived, he couldn’t stop laughing. They asked him if he was okay and he nodded, but it wasn’t very convincing. He soon stopped and regained the ability to breathe, said “stupid Altean pools” in such a way Keith would be proud, and began looking around with no further explanation. He turned and saw a piece of paper stuck to the wall. He plucked it off and said to the others;

_Your personality dominates here, this last clue will lead you near._

            “My personality… Where..?” Lance said, he’d hate to admit a little tired from his big day.

            “Hmmm… you kinda remind me of cosmetics, so the bathroom?” Pidge asked, brightening everyone up with a laugh.

            “What about the lounge? You like lying down places,” Hunk said, also laughing.

            “Wow, guys, never thought you’d all roast me like this. Anyway, I think he means my room because… me? And my personality? And its also really close which explains the “near” part,” Lance said, laughing and heading towards the door. The others followed quickly behind, but were forced to stop when Lance bent down to pick something up. He stood up, looking at a piece of candy wrapped in metallic sky blue paper. A trail of them led right into Lance’s room. Scooping them up as he went, he made his way to the open door. Once inside, it was hard to look at his amazingly transformed room when a big pair of violet eyes and the most _attractive damn smile he had ever seen_ were staring back at him. He forced his eyes away, however, and looked around his practically new room. The walls were painted like galaxies, but the ceiling looked like the ocean. He had a new lamp, the shade made of blues, purples, and sparkling stars and the body painted like a view of the beach. Glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck to every wall and a little seashell alarm clock sat on his bedside table. His comforter was printed like the ocean, and the sheets inside (which were pulled back slightly) were printed like sand. He looked at Keith and a tear once more snaked its way down his tan cheek. _That, however, will be the last tear I shed today._ Lance thought, inhaling deeply.

            “I literally have no words. I could thank you, but those simple letters don’t even come close to how I feel right now. I could say thank you a million times and I’d still have to say it more. This is the _best_ gift anyone has ever given me, ever,” Lance said to Keith, who now had a shade of red painting itself across his features. He smiled.

            “I knew you’d like it. This was one of my better ideas, a lot better than the last time I gave someone a present. Let’s just say that I spent way too much money for something that probably still isn’t even open,” Keith said, laughing. And his laugh was the most beautiful thing in the world. More graceful than a dancer, smoother than melted chocolate, ringing in Lance’s ears more memorably and loud than churchbells on a Sunday morning. Lance studied Keith, and he decided that this was indeed the best day of his life.

            “Oh, but I do have one more little present for you,” Keith said, smile changing to something sheepish.

            “What could you possibly have for me after all of this? You’ve literally given me the universe,” Lance said with a grin, pointing at his wall.

            “This,” Keith said, and stepped toward Lance. He cupped the taller boy’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever to Lance, but what was only about thirty seconds. Keith pulled back from Lance enough to where they could see each other’s faces comfortably. Keith’s cheeks were redder than his armor, and Lance’s looked the same if not worse against his tan face. Lance recovered quickly from his initial shock and make a decision. _Oh, god, do I get all mushy or should I pull a Lance?_ Keith would find out the answer when Lance spoke.

            “Hmmmm…. I don’t know about that gift, I think I want to return it,” Lance said, and in a split second Keith’s face turned from horror to relief to kissing Lance again. They were _rudely_ interrupted when they heard loud, victorious “woop!”s coming from outside the door. Lance separated their lips and put his forehead against Keith’s.

            “Ugh, right. We have an audience. This is going to be fun from now on,” He said looking to his left at the crowd stationed at his door.

            “Oh, Lance, it’ll just be like when Shiro and Allura first got together. It’ll be hell, and then you’ll get used to it,” Pidge said, proceeding to laugh maniacally.

            “You know, we can just do…” Keith moved and shut the door, locking it, “this.”

            “You’re amazing,” Lance said, pulling him into an embrace.

            “Happy birthday, Lance,” Keith said, placing a kiss on the other boy’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE MY BEAUTIFUL BLUE BOY I LOVE YOU YOU DESERVE THE UNIVERSE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHARPSHOOTER


End file.
